


The Man He Loved

by Grace_28



Series: Drarry Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a lot though, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, at least Harry does, he is still the snarky bastard that we all know and love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: The man Harry loved was dying so he's holding him.(Alternate Sectumsempra scene with Snape still gliding in to save the day)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	The Man He Loved

Draco Malfoy was dying.

Blood seeped through silk cloth, dousing poison onto the cold tiles beneath him. Magic is ripped out from his core, the little that he managed to hold on to was used to keep himself alive for just a bit longer. His wand looked like it was cast aside carelessly, but even Harry knew Draco Malfoy did anything but.

Harry approached him, any anger over Katie Bell vanishing. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out of his mouth.

Because Draco Malfoy was dying.

And Harry had been the one to do it.

But he didn't want this. He _never_ would have wanted this. He just wanted to ask Draco Malfoy about Katie Bell. He wanted to ask Draco Malfoy why he was crying. He wanted to know who he and Snape were talking about that day. Why he'd been to anxious about it.

Harry, he—

He didn't want to hurt Draco Malfoy. He'd rather be crucioed into insanity than hurt him.

"Lost again, Potter," Draco Malfoy sneered bitterly.

The sound of his voice filled Harry with relief. His knees collided against the cold tile painfully, the sound of his fall sounding like a lone, hoarse war cry. He ignored Draco Malfoy's words, and he thought of all the healing charms he knew. He casted each one in quick succession, horror and fear sinking deep into his bones when he didn't sense any healing going on.

"Why isn't—" he swallowed— "why aren't these working?"

"It's clearly a dark curse, you blithering buffoon," Draco Malfoy scoffed. Merlin, even though he was dying, he's still a git. "I never would have thought you, of all people, would know one though."

"I don't. I just saw it in a book and I—" He cut himself off. "That's not the point."

Point is: Draco Malfoy was dying. And the healing spell was probably in the Half-Blood Prince's book. _If_ there even was one.

No, Harry couldn't afford to think like that.

"I have to go. I think there's something in the book I read—"

"Don't go."

Harry's breath hitched. "Malfoy, I have to go. The book might help you. It can fix this."

"No. Potter, just... just stay."

He swallowed. "Okay."

"Hold me."

"Okay."

"Now shut up and wait."

"I won't wait for you to die," Harry said intently. He cursed lowly. "I'm not going to wait for you to die."

"Potter—"

"I saw Sirius die, but I won't watch you die either!" he vowed harshly.

"Who's that?"

"Dogfather," he laughed mirthlessly. "Long story. We'd need time—"

And Harry wanted a lot of other things like time.

He didn't want Draco Malfoy to die. He wanted him to live. He wanted to tell him about Sirius, about Remus and Nymphadora. He wanted to tell him about everything, to have him understand Harry in a way that nobody else did before. It sounded obsessive and downright insane, but Harry wanted it. 

Merlin, Harry—

And Harry wanted to know him in a way he never even bothered to know him before. To know the Draco Malfoy that genuinely smiled and laughed, to know his interests and his passions. He wanted to pass by him in the hallways and not be greeted with a sneer. He wanted to sit by him in the library and hear him throw witty remarks about random passages of the text— Harry had never gotten to hear any of them since he was always too far away.

Harry wanted to understand everything about him. Starting with why he believed Ron was less than him. It was messed up to want to hear it since Ron was his best mate and all, but it was the one thing that drove him and Draco Malfoy apart in the first place. He wanted to understand why Draco Malfoy had said what he said. He wanted to understand why he didn't just apologize the moment he knew he was in the wrong.

And Harry wanted to know and understand Draco Malfoy as not 'Draco Malfoy' or 'Malfoy', but as 'Draco'.

It was then that Harry finally found the roots of his obsession.

He was in love with him.

Harry let out a weak, tearless sob.

And he was dying. 

The man Harry loved was dying so he was holding him.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he chanted, hoping that it'd be enough to reverse what he'd done.

Draco Malfoy huffed. "Shut up. You know what I would have hit you with."

"I'd rather take it," Harry swore.

"Stop crying, Potter. It doesn't suit you."

Harry wiped his surprisingly wet cheeks, muttering a soft apology for that. Draco Malfoy's eyes were already fluttering weakly, and there was a slight relaxing in his body. And Harry panicked.

Love was the strongest magic, wasn't it? He remembered Hermione saying it once, even though it'd been with a light scoff. If he told Draco Malfoy how he felt at that moment, wouldn't it be strong enough to make sure he doesn't die? To make sure Draco Malfoy's alright? To make sure he lives to tell obnoxious stories about his childhood and to belittle Harry like he usually does?

He wanted to know who he really was behind the false, git-like bravado he put on for the past few years. He wanted to know what made him smile, what made him laugh. He wanted to know him at his weakest and at his highest. He wanted everything. He wanted, he wanted, he _wanted_ —

Harry wanted to be selfish.

And it's because he—

"I love you," he confessed. "Don't leave me. _Please_."

Draco Malfoy didn't respond with words. He responded with a soft smile and the relaxing of his body.

And then, without much warning, he was shoved aside and Snape's robes slapped his face. 

" _Vulnera Sanetur_... _Vulnera Sanetur_... _Vulnera Sanetur_..."


End file.
